Użytkownik:Zygip
This is Sparta!!!!!! - bioniklowie atakujący cienie w części 3 serialu Cień Samotności. http://images.wikia.com/pl.bionicle/images/7/7e/Rednotice.gif Ogłaszam zapisy do mojego nowego serialu(szczegółów nie wyjawię) '--T_T dnia 5 III 2010r.' http://images.wikia.com/pl.bionicle/images/d/db/75px-Foam_Finger_Matoran.PNG O Toa Teridaxie Toa Teridax, jest i Toa i Makuta, jednocześnie. Wcześniej był Toa Kwasu, przywódcą specjalnego oddziału Toa, który miał za zadanie odnaleźć i pokonać Teridaxa. Odnalazł go, i samodzielnie zwyciężył w walce. Makuta Teridax nie chciał umierać, więc użył swojej mocy by: połączyć się ciałem, umysłem i duszą, z nieszczęsnym Toa. W jednym super ciele zostały umieszczone dwa umysł i dwie dusze, które bez siebie nie mogą żyć. Jeżeli jeden opuści ciało, obaj zginą. Czasem kontrolę nad ciałem sprawuje Toa, a czasem Makuta. Wszystkie moce Makuta są w tym ciele, więc nawet jeżeli kontroluje je Toa, posiada je. Później przez kilka lat brał udział w wielu niebezpiecznych misjach i w pewnej z nich, ślad o nim zaginął. Dalsze jego losy są mało znane, tylko Ci, którzy z nim przebywali wiedzą, co robił. Obecnie ciało kontroluje umysł Teridaxa, bawi się innymi, tzn: walczy z nimi, aż prawie umierają, a później daje im żyć. Skala od 1 do 20: (to nie pomyłka!) O mnie Mam na imię Kuba. Interesuję się Bionicle'ami od 9 lat. Pierwszego dostałem(był to Tahu) w wieku 4, a teraz mam 15 lat. Wszystkich setów mam około 50. Moimi ulubionymi są: * Makuta * Toa Norik * Toa Tahu, Mata i Mistika * Sidorak * Toa Nuparu Mahri Aktualnie wraz z przyjaciółmi robię różne MOCki. Właśnie stąd wziął się mój pomysł na nick. Na razie zrobiłem 3 wersje Teridaxa: *1.(zniszczona) Największa. Nie wiem jak opisać, bo zbudowałem ją z około 15 Bionicli(a trwało to tydzień). Jakieś 30cm wysokości. Na brzuchu i nogach pancerze rahkshi. Cały bardzo skomplikowany. Zdjęcia nie mam, a wątpię, żebym dał radę znowu go zrobić. *2.(przejęte) Trochę zmienione ciało Nuparu Mahri i maska Makuty. *3.(obecna) Trochę większy od normalnego Toa. Konstrukcja brzucha wzorowana na Sidoraku, poza doczepieniem rąk. Zbroja od Hordika na brzuchu, na nogach taka charakterystyczna część(nie wiem jak ją opisać xD). Ręce takie same jak w normalnej wersji, tylko, że ciemno czerwone. Gratis miecz, z czarnych oczy bohroków. Możliwe, że wkrótce wkleję zdjęcia moich MOCków. Na koniec numer GG: 461621. Jakby co, to pisać(i tak nie wchodzę). Moje sety * Tahu: Mata, Nuva i Mistika * Onua: Mata i Nuva * Kopaka: Mata i Nuva * Pohatu Mata * Gali Mata * Lewa Mata * Nui-Jaga * Nuhvok, Nuhvok Va i Nuhvok-Kal * Gahlok i Gahlok Va * Tahnok i Tahnok Va * Pahrak * Kohrak Va * Lehvak Va * 6 Rahkshi * Makuta * Exo-Toa * Vakama Metru i Hordika * Matau Metru i Hordika * Whenua * Onewa Hordika * Oohnorak * Reidak * Jetrax T6 * I jeszcze kilka... Ankiety Na ile oceniasz moją opowieść(skala od 1 do 10): Jeden Dwa Trzy Cztery Pięć Sześć Siedem Osiem Dziewięć Dziesięć Która z moich wymyślonych postaci jest najfajniejsza? Toa Teridax Kali Mistik Shake Grant Sound Iron Tofik Drago Który z MOC'ków pokazanych niżej jest najlepszy? Toa Teridax Miserix Hydraxon Drago Tofik Iron Kali Grant Sound Shake Helryx Iruini Dracula T1 Twój ulubiony Makuta to: Teridax Miserix Antroz Vamprah Chirox Bitil Gorast Krika Icarax Kojol Mutran Spiriah Linki Gry w które gram: * http://www.menelgame.pl * http://www.zieloneimperium.pl * http://www.4story.pl Strony polecane: * http://www.nautilus.org.pl/ (bardzo fajna strona o zjawiskach niewyjaśnionych) * http://www.nonsensopedia.net (hmm... chyba każdy wie) Wchodzić i to już! Ciekawostki * W grze Sacred 2 jest Strażnik Świątyni, który jest biomechaniczny. * W Transformers Animated występuje Black Arachnia, która jest połączeniem dużych pająków i robota. Prawie jak Bionicle. Prawie robi wielką różnicę. Będzie więcej ciekawostek, jak je wymyślę xD Przyjaciele i wrogowie Przyjaciele: (proszę się wpisywać) *Bart7456 * Matanui123456789 władca życia *Chirox123 *Toa Akumo *Tahu Mistika 2008 *Birox *Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) *Lord Galvatron *Piraka Fusion *Kilek321 *Jetraxus115 *Vavakx *Krzyk *Gość z gatunku botara *Muraga *Miserix(mój sąsiad i kolega) *Disholahk *Teratrax, wódz wilków *Kadinnui, król leniuchów (Dyskusja) *Michaelos (Dyskusja) *patryx Glatorian *Coś tam robię *hello Użytkownik:B.i.o hero *Dekar25 *Akuta Orlinix *Guurahk *gabrys07 (Dyskusja) *El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę *The New Lewa, the air is back *Glatorianin Gresiu *Gresh250 *Toa Hewkii *Szczureczek * *Noktis,Władca cienia *Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 pogadajmy tu są gatki-szmatki *TRYNA *Pogromca Voroxów *M.O.C-arz *Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków *Nomanas *Leuor *[[Użytkownik:Vox22|''VOX]] Dyskusja *Vezok999 *Akuumo *Drugi TSO * Szymonkat09 15:26, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) *Malum121 *Panrahk17 *The Shadowed One 20:19, sty 20, 2010 (UTC) *BionicleFan *Lhikan wybawca! (Pogadamy?) *Pyragma lewa 17:27, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) Wrogowie: (''jeszcze bardziej proszę się wpisywać) *T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) (no comments) *Zawsze się poddaje MoC'ki by ja i moi koledzy Grafika:MOC Toa Teridax.JPG Toa Teridax (mój) Grafika:MOC Tofik.JPG Tofik (mój) Grafika:MOC Tofik i Dracula T1.JPG Tofik i Dracula T1 (mój) Grafika:MOC Helryx.JPG Helryx (mój) Grafika:MOC Toa Iruini.JPG Iruini (mój) Grafika:MOC Toa Iron.JPG Iron (mój) Grafika:MOC Toa Drago.JPG Drago(mój) Grafika:MOC Toa Kali.JPG Kali (kolegi) Grafika:MOC Toa Grant.JPG Grant (kolegi) Grafika:MOC Toa Shake.JPG Shake (kolegi) Grafika:Moc Toa Sound.JPG Sound (kolegi) Grafika:MOC Hydraxon.JPG Hydraxon(kolegi, ale brałem czynny udział) Grafika:MOC Miserix.JPG Miserix(kolegi, ale większość srebrnych rzeczy dodałem ja) Moje seriale Tak jak wielu na tej wiki, zacznę pisać fanficki. hehe, Czesio wymyślił nowego wiersza... 1'''. Przeszły mrok(wydarzenia sprzed 100 lat) --> http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Przesz%C5%82y_Mrok '''2. Wiek Mroku(w skrócie 100 lat terroru) --> http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Wiek_Mroku 3'''. Cień samotności(wydarzenia teraźniejsze, max sprzed kilku dni) --> http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Cie%C5%84_samotno%C5%9Bci Zapisy do kolejnego serialu: Od pół roku na to czekam :D Vox http://images.wikia.com/pl.bionicle/images/7/7e/Rednotice.gif Jeśli ktoś chce mogę umieścić go w swoich opowieściach http://images.wikia.com/pl.bionicle/images/d/db/75px-Foam_Finger_Matoran.PNG http://images.wikia.com/pl.bionicle/images/7/7e/Rednotice.gif Jeżeli ktoś ma jakiekolwiek pytania względem moich opowieści, proszę pisać je na dyskusji! http://images.wikia.com/pl.bionicle/images/d/db/75px-Foam_Finger_Matoran.PNG Błędy Jeżeli ktoś zauważy jakikolwiek błąd na mojej stronie użytkownika, to proszę żeby go tu napisał wraz ze swoim podpisem: * Słowo mocki jest w złym Miejscu. - Gresh2 ''Już poprawiam :) - '''Terciu'' * Zrobiłeś 3 wersje oprócz aktualnej, a raczej 2''', bo wymieniłeś tylko 3- Po prostu Dunox 13:39, 15 cze 2009 (UTC) ''Dzięki - '''T_T'' *Kit tak ci dziwnie wydzedł-Gormifan *W ciekawostkach, o transformersach zamiast "prawie" napisałeś brawie" :) Wszyćko poplawione ~~ TT Helryx jest kobietą a napisałeś "mój". Chyba trzeba napisać "moja"--Vezok999 20:11, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) Prawda, ale tam mówię o MoCku, a nie o Helryx. Ten MoCek, czyli rodzaj męski ~~TT Koniec No, to chyba tyle powinniście wiedzieć.